1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of protective outer wear for shoes in general; and, in particular to an overshoe for athletic footwear having convenience accessories associated therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,445,287; 5,544,430; 5,600,901; and 5,211,672, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse overshoes for both athletic footwear and other shoes.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical overshoe construction for athletic shoes wherein the overshoe construction is provided with various accessories which will substantially enhance the overall use and versatility of the overshoe construction.
All of the prior art constructions merely focus on providing a protective outer cover for athletic shoes or the like, with no thought whatsoever to any other functions.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of overshoe construction having a variety of accessories that will substantially enhance the versatility of the overshoe construction; and, the provision of such a construction.